Existing street lighting systems have a number of disadvantages including heat dissipation; low light rendering factor, power factor and efficiency. Further, increasing of time required to start up in a cold weather, dependence on connection to the centralized electric grid and operable only on high voltage alternative currency. The present invention provides an art design of self-sustainable hybrid street lighting system in which at least some of the abovementioned problems are alleviated or fully remedied.